


Rolling in the Deep (Adele) [fanvid] (originally posting circa 2011)

by arestlesswind



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "And I will always be there, old friend."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	Rolling in the Deep (Adele) [fanvid] (originally posting circa 2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2011, hence the lack of Days of Future Past footage. Given the years since I'd make several changes, but overall I'm surprisingly still happy with it! 
> 
> LiveJournal post: https://arefadedaway.livejournal.com/324695.html
> 
> YouTube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn0a-8ykupk


End file.
